Drew is Green
by Hikari Teiruzu
Summary: “We were never meant to be…we were only meant to rivals…” she said as she walked past the boy she once loved. “Now…it’s over…I’m through with you…forever…”CS Brianna bashing


Drew is Green

Drew is Green

**Summary: **"We were never meant to be…we were only meant to rivals…" she said as she walked past the boy she once loved. "Now…it's over…I'm through with you…forever…"

**Pairing:** Contestshipping; DrewxMay; ShuuxHaruka; one-sided Admiration shipping.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I would add events in the game like getting Deoxys or Arceus without hacking or going to a store in any state. I do own my OC Ilacia.

**A/N: **If you don't like Contestshipping, then I would advise you to press the back button as that is your ticket to getting out of my fic. Oh and also, PLEASE STOP PUTTING MAY'S NAME AS MAY MAPLE AS SHE NEVER HAD A LAST NAME TO BEGIN WITH!! PUTTING A LAST NAME ON SURNAMELESS CHARACTERS REALLY TICKS ME OFF!!

* * *

_Thump_

May landed on a bed in her hotel room in Goldenrod City Pokemon Center. It was a beautiful night out. It was so beautiful that it makes you want to see the stars with the one special to you. However, May was not in the mood to be awed as she was currently in an unhappy mood.

"_How could I say those things to him? Why me? Why am I so unlucky? I'm such an idiot…I took that incident so seriously yet…it was a misunderstanding…"_

She still remembered…that incident in the afternoon.

_She entered Goldenrod City's infamous DJ studio where she hoped to see some fantastic sights. She got to the top floor where she was amazed by the sight._

"_What a beautiful sight!" she said as she continued to stare at the large window that gave her a view of the whole city._

"_Amazing isn't it?" said a voice behind her_.

_May turned to see who the voice belonged to and saw a woman. She had flamingo pink hair that was curled in the back and wore glasses that were circular. She was wearing a green shirt with black vertical stripes and a skirt that was knee past._

"_You must be May, I saw you on T.V." she said._

"_And you must be DJ Mary!" the brunette girl replied. "I saw you on T.V as well!"_

"_Well that's good news."_

_The coordinator chuckled a bit. Mary asked May if she can interview her as she is interviewing coordinators from different regions. She agreed and followed the DJ to a room and saw a very familiar face that she encountered previously when she was traveling with Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and her little brother Max._

"_Drew!" she yelled with a tint of pink on her cheeks. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Same reason that you are here too."_

_As the brunette sat down on an empty next to her green haired friend, Mary was troubled as the look on her face was the same as the emotion._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Oh it's nothing." said Mary. "Let's get started with the interview!"_

_After several hours of chatting and stuff, the interview was finally over. May and Drew left the interview room and they decided to go to the Pokemon Center together._

"_Hey, May." said Drew. "There's a Pokemon Contest being held here tomorrow."_

"_Really?!" replied the brunette girl with a cheerful tone. "I'm going to win it!"_

"_Not if I beat you in the Second round."_

_May pouted and gave an 'Hmmph' to her rival. This made Drew chuckle a little. He always like teasing May. It was fun to him._

_However, May hated it when he teased her. It seemed that he was taking it seriously and she hated that._

"_Oh, Mr. Drew, May!" yelled a voice._

_The two coordinators turned to the direction the voice was coming from and saw an red haired girl with turquoise eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless yellow shirt with a brown and orange skirt with matching shoes. She also had a pink purse around her right shoulder that was similar to a small messenger bag._

"_Brianna!"_

_As the red-head went up to her friends, she started to blush. It was pretty obvious that Brianna has a crush on Drew and gets jealous around May because May is the only female coordinator Drew has respect for._

"_Um…I heard that there's going to be a contest here and I wanted to enter but I'd never though I'd see the two of you together."_

"_Oh yeah, I was going to train…well, I'm going to train for my appeal, see you May!" said Drew as he waved good-bye._

"_Wait, Mr. Drew! Lemme train with you too!"_

_As Drew and Brianna walked off somewhere together, May somewhat felt that she was jealous._

"_Lucky…" she murmured as she went off the opposite direction._

_She found a good place to train as she sent out her Blaziken and her Beautifly. She decided to use Blaziken for the Battle Round and Beautifly for the Appeal Round._

"_Okay Beautifly, use Silver Wind!" she said as her butterfly Pokemon did as she said._

_Somehow, the weather became really windy and the Silver Wind was blown towards May and her Blaziken. Blaziken moved in front of May to protect her. She commanded Beautifly to stop as it stopped. When her eye caught something flying, she touched her head and noticed that her bandanna was gone._

"_Oh no! My bandanna!"_

_The brunette coordinator returned her Pokemon into their respective Pokeballs and ran off to chase after her green bandanna. She kept running and running until she got to the outskirts of Goldenrod City. The green cloth finally reached the ground. May reached down and grabbed it. As she grabbed it and went back up, she saw a sight that would give her a broken heart._

_Brianna was kissing Drew on the cheek._

_May's eyes widen. She fell backwards and on her bottom as she tripped on a rock behind her. Drew and Brianna heard and saw May running off._

"_May…MAY!" the boy yelled as he ran off._

_As Brianna saw the two run off, her eyes fell upon depression, feeling bad for what she did. _

"_It was a misunderstanding…I tripped and Drew tried to catch me but…my lips fell on his cheek…I'm sorry…May…"_

_--_

_As May was running, tears started to form. Drew was still chasing after her to tell her that it was a misunderstanding. The brunette girl stopped as she was out of breath, this made an opportunity for the green haired coordinator to catch up to her._

_He finally went up to her and places a hand on her shoulder._

"_May…I'm sorry but this is all a-_

"_SHUT UP!" she yelled. "Just leave me alone!"_

"_But May-_

"_Drew…"_

_She looked up at the boy with eyes of depression and anger mix. Just seeing those beautiful sapphire eyes filled with crystallized tears made the emerald eyed boy's stomach quench with regret._

"_I love you but…I thought about it as I was running...I guess…it's over for us…"_

"_What do you mean?" asked the green haired boy._

"_We were never meant to be…we were only meant to be rivals…" she said as she walked past the boy she once loved. "Now…it's over…I'm through with you…forever…"_

_She wiped her tears and ran off as it became night leaving person she used to love drop to his knees onto the ground._

_She heard Drew yell out:_

"_IT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING!!"_

_She then stopped. _

"_Misunderstanding…"_

_May's eyes filled with more crystallized tear._

"_I'm so…I'm so… STUPID!!"_

_She ran off, ran off deeper into the city she just arrived in…into the Pokemon Center …_

Having herself calmed down after that horrid incident she stumbled upon, she dug through her fanny pack. She took out a notebook and a pen. She clicked the pen and started to write.

_**I'm sorry Drew…**_

_**I was overreacting…**_

_**Overreacting because of my feelings for you…**_

_**I was jealous of Brianna…**_

_**I wanted to be the one…to kiss you in the cheek…**_

_**So jealous that my anger took over me and it changed to sadness…**_

_**I was wondering…**_

_**Can you forgive me?**_

_**I forgave you already because…**_

_**I love you…**_

_**You're the only person inside my fragile heart…**_

_**That is special to me…**_

She folded the paper and exited her room. She walked to where Nurse Joy's counter was.

"Nurse Joy…if a boy with green hair and green eyes comes to this Pokemon Center…please give him this…"

She handed the note to the nurse as she walked back to her room. After she entered her room, Drew arrived. He went to Nurse Joy and asked if a brunette girl with a green bandanna was here and the nurse replied yes as she handed the note to him. He took the note and went to a chair and sat on it.

He opened the note and read what May wrote. After he was done reading, he folded it back and placed it in his pocket.

"I forgive you…"

What he didn't know was May was looking at him when he was reading her letter. She started to smile.

"You green haired Meanie…"

She walked up to him and gave him a hug. Unfortunately for her, Drew fell asleep. She smiled and she took his arm and wrapped it behind her neck and carried him back to her room and placed him in the bed next to hers.

"Sweet dreams…Drew…"

She turned off the lights and closed her eyes, waiting for the next day to arrive.

* * *

Me: This is the longest one-shot I've typed!!

May: Since you're typing a Contestshipping oneshot…you support me and Drew together now?

Me: …Yeah…it's just like…80 now…

May: YAY!!


End file.
